As If She's My Own
by TEAMEDWARD4evr15
Summary: What was supposed to be Bella's one day off quickly turned into a day from hell, but perhaps a green eyed stranger could turn that around.
1. Chapter 1

**As If She's My Own**

 **Chapter 1**

I had the day off, I finally got a day off after working for the last sixteen days straight. I rolled onto my back glancing at the clock, it was 9:15. I hadn't slept in this late in awhile. It felt great. I had no plans today, all I wanted to do was lounge around in my pajamas, read and watch some movies. Real Productive, I know. I stretched before sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

It was then that my little nugget started kicking and dancing in my stomach. My hand started rubbing all the spots he or she kicked. I smiled down at my belly. I was just under seventeen weeks into my pregnancy. Nugget had become so active over the last week. I had yet to find out the sex of my baby, but hopefully I'd know within the next two weeks. I just needed to schedule the ultrasound; that obviously hadn't happened since I was completely swamped at work.

I worked at the Seattle Central Library and for the last two and a half weeks there have been renovations being done on the second floor and my boss needed me to stay to supervise during the day. A few of the supplies that the contractors needed were on backorder so they couldn't progress any further so my boss finally relented and gave me time off.

I made my way down the hallway and as I walked through the living room I managed to kick the leg of my coffee table _really_ hard. I immediately started hopping around on one foot and shouting a few expletives. I looked down at my foot to see that my third toe was an angry purple-ish blue color.

" Well, isn't that just fucking awesome?!" I swore under my breath.

Nugget kicked my ribs lightly, I gently rubbed the spot back replying, "I know, Mommy needs to start watching her language."

I finally hobbled over to the kitchen, carefully making myself a cup of tea.

I sat down at the table with my tea, a piece of toast and a few strawberries. I was still a bit queasy in the morning so I always had a light breakfast, I didn't want to push it. I picked up my phone and started scrolling through my social media feeds as I slowly munched on my toast. Once I got bored of seeing all my friends selfies and breakfast I set my phone down and got up to set my dishes in the sick. I'd do those later. As I was walking back to my bedroom my phone started vibrating in my hand, I glanced down at the caller I.D. seeing it was Jessica.

 _Ugh, what do you want?!_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella!"

"What's up Jess?"

"I need a huge favor. My brother is sick and needs someone to pick him up from school. I have to take care of him until my Mom gets home. I was wondering if you could cover my shift at the library for me?" she begged.

"Jess!," I whined, "This is my first day off in over two weeks!"

"I know Bella, but if you can cover for me today I'll take your shift the next three days! That way you can get that ultrasound and I can start planning your baby shower!" Jessica rambled on.

"Ugh! Fine! But just know how much I hate you right now." I hissed.

"Oh shut it, you love me."

"Whatever, what time do I need to go in?"

"The shift starts at twelve." she clarified.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Got to go get ready then."

"Thanks Bella! You're the best!"

"Sure thing." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

This day was not going according to plan at all!

I walked into my bedroom tossing my phone onto my bed and walked over to my closet to decide on what I'd wear to work. I settled on a pair of black slacks and and a gray sweater that showed off my baby bump. I went into the bathroom turning on the water for a shower.

When I was finished showering and brushing my hair, I decided to let it air dry. I found myself standing in front of my mirror staring at my belly. I turned to the side admiring my rounded stomach. My baby had definitely grown a lot over the last few weeks. I still didn't have any stretch marks, but I religiously applied cocoa butter so I'd like to think that was the culprit. My mind began wandering, what would I look like in two months? What would my baby look like? I finally snapped out of my daze and got dressed. I had about twenty minutes until I had to leave so I packed myself some lunch and by then it was time to go.

I snatched my keys and my purse from the table by the front door and walked out the door locking up as I went.

I got in the car and started it it made a funny noise but then it stopped and was normal so I didn't think much about it. I backed out of the driveway and made my way to the library. Parking my car in the designated employee parking space I got out and dropped my purse on the ground spilling the contents all over the asphalt.

"Damn it!" I shouted.

I hunched over hastily throwing everything back into my purse. I'd organize it once I got inside.

I went inside, clocked in and began my mundane duties. I didn't do a lot while I worked here, but it was a simple job and I enjoyed unlimited access to books. I got to organize my purse and had time to make the appointment for my ultrasound. I had a slight pang of sadness since I'd have to go alone, but I quickly brushed it off.

.

.

.

I had an hour left before I could go home and the place was completely deserted. I went around clearing off the books that people had left on the tables, filled the copy machines and printers with paper, and made sure that all the computers were turned off.

I heard my phone ding telling me that my shift had ended so I needed to clock myself out. Once I made sure everything was locked up I grabbed my belongings and walked out to my car, waving to the security guard on my way out. I hopped into my car shivering slightly from the chilly October night. When I put the key into the ignition it made a clicking noise but the engine refused to turn over and start. I sat there for nearly five minutes trying to get my car to start, but it wasn't relenting.

I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel, "God dammit!"

I popped the hood and got out to see if I could figure out what the problem was. It was unlikely but it was worth a shot ; my dad taught me the basics so I hoped that would be enough.

I propped up the hood and took a look around trying to see if I could see anything abnormal, but came up with nothing. It was beginning to get pretty dark and I really needed to get home. It was cold and I was really hungry neither of which I should neglect while pregnant.

 _Could this day get any worse?!_

I walked back to the driver side to get back in to stay warm while I called a tow truck, but when I pulled on the door handle it wouldn't open.

 _Oh, no… God, not this too!_

I looked in the window and sure enough my keys were sitting in the driver seat and both of the doors were locked. My day could not get any worse. Thankfully I had my phone in my pocket, I pulled it out and it flashed a red battery at me. Also known as, it had died on me.

I put my head and my hands and started to cry. This was supposed to be my day off and it turned into a day from hell.

I heard a car slow and then stop in front of my car. I raised my head to see who it was.

I didn't recognize the sleek black car. The driver turned the car off and opened the door; getting out.

 _Oh, God. Was I about to get kidnapped?!_

I backed up slightly; clutching my belly. Of course my pepper spray was locked in the car.

I squinted as I tried to see to was walking toward me.

It was a man, tall, lean muscular build, hair in complete disarray, but I kinda liked it.

 _Bella, what the hell are you doing?! Stop admiring this stranger's hair! He could be trying to murder you!_

"Do you need some help Miss?" asked this green eyed stranger.

.

 **A/N: OKAY! So, it has been a LOONNNNGGGG time since I've updated or posted any stories here. I have a lot of new found free time, so updates should no longer be an issue. I will definitely keep you in the loop if anything changes. Anyways… What do you think? Yes? No? Who is on board for this? I am so excited for you guys to read this story! It is not pre written so updates will be about once a week possibly longer, but like I said I will keep you posted on updates. Drop a review, they are always appreciated! I really hope you want to come along for this ride!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As If She's My Own**

 **Chapter 2**

Previously...

 _Oh, God. Was I about to get kidnapped?!_

 _I backed up slightly; clutching my belly. Of course my pepper spray was locked in the car._

 _I squinted as I tried to see to was walking toward me._

 _It was a man, tall, lean muscular build, hair in complete disarray, but I kinda liked it._

 _Bella, what the hell are you doing?! Stop admiring this stranger's hair! He could be trying to murder you!_

" _Do you need some help Miss?" asked this green eyed stranger._

"Um, I, uh… My car won't start and I locked my keys inside." I stuttered.

"I see… well it sounds like you're having a rough night. Would you mind if I take a look? I don't know a whole lot about cars, but I might be able to help." he said, walking around the front of the car.

He peered down at the engine, glancing around at a few other things before he shook his head and closed the hood.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what the problem is, but it looks like there's some erosion on some parts." he stated.

"Oh, alright… I'll just have it towed to a mechanic's shop. It was working fine when I drove down here."

"That's odd. Have you called a tow truck yet?" he wondered.

"No, I can't because my phone is dead and my charger is locked in my car… along with all of my other belongings." I whined.

"Ah, well you can use my phone if you want."

"Okay, thank you!" I smiled, "I'm Bella, by the way. And your name is?"

"My name is Edward Cullen." he spoke.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Edward."

He turned and walked back to his car to retrieve his cell phone. I stared at him as he walked away, I admit that he was one good looking man. There was no doubt about that. Once he was walking back toward me I admired his face, his chiseled jawline, high cheekbones, full lips and hair that any woman would envy. And his eyes, oh his eyes… they were the most unique shade of green, I think that I could get lost in them.

 _Seriously Bella? Get a grip, you just found out his name and you're thinking about getting lost in his eyes?!_

" Here you go." he breathed, handing me his cell.

I took it from him and began looking up phone numbers.

.

.

.

After spending the last 30 minutes on the phone with countless towing companies I was told repeatedly that all trucks were currently in use and it would be at least two to three hours before anyone would get out to me. I was on the brink of tears again, I didn't know how I was going to get home and I was absolutely famished.

I let out a defeated sigh trying to keep the tears at bay. As I handed Edward his phone our hands brushed against one another and I felt this odd tingling sensation, not uncomfortable almost exciting. Just then, Nugget kicked at my ribs lightly agreeing with me. I gently patted my belly and smiled.

"So, what's the plan?" Edward wondered.

"I have no idea. I can't just stand out here for over two hours and wait for the tow truck to come and I have no idea how I'm going to get into my house because everything is locked in my car… my cell phone is dead. My house keys are in there… I have no way to get inside my own house. This was supposed to be my day off!" I sobbed.

I hunched over, shoulders heaving as I cried uncontrollably. _Damn hormones._

"Hey, hey it's alright. Everything will be fine. Don't cry Bella." Edward soothed.

Bless this man's heart, he just met me and he was just trying to be a good samaritan and I end up getting snot on him. He probably thinks I am insane.

 _What a great first impression, Bella. That's really nice._

I sniffled and straightened up, looking at him. I smiled tearily at him; he truly was very kind.

"Well, I guess I could walk to my friend's house and sleep there. I will just have to get my car towed in the morning."

"Absolutely not." he said sternly, shaking his head.

I looked at him baffled. _Who was he to tell what I can and cannot do?!_

"What?"

"No. You are not walking anywhere at this hour alone. It's getting quite cold and I would have no peace of mind knowing I let a young woman walk home unattended in this city. Especially one that is expecting." he scolded.

"Uh, okay." I was dumbfounded.

I didn't know what to say, I'd never had a man- or anyone for that matter- show any sort of protectiveness over me. I kind of enjoyed it.

My stomach decided to make itself known and it let out an embarrassing growl.

"Hungry are we?" he mocked.

"Hey, being pregnant is a lot of work! I eat for two now."

"Well, how about we go get some food for you and the little one. Then you can decide what you would like to do." he pondered.

"I don't have any way to pay for food right now."

"It's on me, Bella. Don't worry about it." he pressed.

I wasn't very keen on going to dinner with a man that I knew nothing about and letting him pay, but I was starving and I needed to feed my little nugget.

"Okay, sure. Just promise me that you're not some kind of serial killer that preys on helpless pregnant woman."

"Cross my heart." he laughed, making an X across his chest.

I walked next to him over to the passenger side of the car and he opened the door for me. I got in and immediately noticed the luxuriousness of the interior. The black leather seats were the most comfortable I've ever experienced. I quickly put my seatbelt on and relaxed against the seat.

Once he made his way over to his side and got in, he quickly put the heater on high. I didn't realize how cold I was as a shivered beneath my light sweater.

Edward glanced over at me before pursing his lips and slipping his coat off and handing it to me, "Here, cover up with this. Wouldn't want you getting sick."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm fine." I rejected.

"Just take it, Bella. Please."

"Fine." I relented.

We drove in relative silence for about ten minutes before we slowed and pulled into a small cafe. He put the car in park and looked over to me, "Is this okay? Or would you rather go somewhere else?"

"No, this is fine. I've been here once before and enjoyed it." I smiled up at him.

"Alright, let's go."

I got out meeting him at the front of the car; he took my hand leading me inside. I couldn't help but smile and get butterflies since he was holding my hand. We were greeted immediately by an older woman and she guided us over to a booth. She quickly took our drink order and left us alone to look at the menus. I quickly decided what I wanted and set the menu down at the edge of the table; Edward did the same moments later.

I wasn't sure what to say, I looked down awkwardly wringing my hands. I could feel Edward's gaze piercing through me, but I refused to give in and look up at him.

The waitress returned with our drinks and took our order and left us alone again.

Edward reached across the table laying his hands on mine, "Bella."

"Yes?" I murmured.

"Tell me about yourself. I wouldn't usually take a beautiful woman to dinner without knowing a little bit about her. The only thing I know about you is your name and you've got a little cooking in there." he said, nodding to my belly.

I looked back down to my lap, blushing.

 _He just referred to me as a beautiful woman. *swoon*_

"I'm not sure what to tell you, there isn't much to know. I'm terribly ordinary."

"I find that hard to believe Bella." he retorted.

"I am a student at the University of Washington, well not at the moment but I will pick up where I left off before I got pregnant, I will continue my major in Literature…" I trailed off.

"Where did you grow up?" Edward asked.

"Forks, which is few hours away."

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"How old are you?"

"20." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, then I guess I know everything." He laughed.

Our waitress came back then; carrying our overflowing plates of food. Once she set down our meals we both instantly tucked into ourselves; I was starved. My little nugget starting dancing around in my stomach as soon as I started eating. He or she was just as excited as I was to be eating.

I was nearly finished when Edward blurted out, "Where is the baby's father?"

I spontaneously started choking on the bite I had been chewing. Edward nervously pushed my glass of water toward me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." he apologized.

"It's alright…"

"Well?" he urged.

I glared up at him before taking a deep breath, "He is not a part of my life, nor will he be in my child's life. He wants nothing to do with me, as a matter of fact he doesn't even believe that this baby is his… even though he's the only person I've had sex with in my entire life."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I-" I cut him off.

"Don't apologize, I don't need him. I can raise this child by myself. I know I am capable of being a good mother. I just wish he wasn't such a prick." I whispered, my chest tightening.

I put my head down willing the tears to go away, but they traitorously rolled down my cheeks.I hastily wiped them away before sitting up, pushing back my shoulders. I've cried twice in front of him in the last hour and he hasn't ran away yet. That's a good sign, right?

Edward smiled at me, "You are a strong woman."

"Thank you. I've never had anyone tell me that, but it's good to hear… reassurance is always nice."

Edward took out his wallet dropping some cash on the table before reaching over and taking hold of my hand.

"Come on, let's go." He said, pulling me up from the booth.

He led me outside guiding me over to the passenger side, but he didn't open the door. I turned looking up at him; he was looking at the ground and his hands were shoved in his pockets.

"What's the matter?" I demanded.

"I don't know how to make this not sound incredibly awkward, but I've actually really enjoyed the past few hours that we have spent together… and I would really like to get to know you better. So… uh… Can I take you out on a date?" he stammered.

"Seriously?" I deadpanned.

"Yes, seriously."

"You want to go on a date with a pregnant girl? A girl who is pregnant with someone else's baby?"

"Jesus, Bella! Yes or no?" he cried.

I laughed nervously and looked him in the eyes, "Yes."

 **A/N: Alright, so we know a little bit more about Bella now. We will learn more about Edward in upcoming chapters. So what are your thoughts so far? Isn't Edward the sweetest?! Also, this update came a little bit sooner than planned, so the next chapter probably won't be for about another week, but I'll let you in on a secret… If you leave me a review, it makes me want to write quicker and get more updates posted! I will be making a blog for this story shortly so you can read teasers and see pics as well. I also just made a twitter that you can follow me for updates on my stories twiwriter17 I will keep you posted on any story related topics there! Until next time! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**As If She's My Own**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Here is the VERY long awaited chapter 3… A more detailed note will be down at the bottom xx**

Previously...

 _He led me outside guiding me over to the passenger side, but he didn't open the door. I turned looking up at him; he was looking at the ground and his hands were shoved in his pockets._

 _"What's the matter?" I demanded._

 _"I don't know how to make this not sound incredibly awkward, but I've actually really enjoyed the past few hours that we have spent together… and I would really like to get to know you better. So… uh… Can I take you out on a date?" he stammered._

 _"Seriously?" I deadpanned._

 _"Yes, seriously."_

 _"You want to go on a date with a pregnant girl? A girl who is pregnant with someone else's baby?"_

 _"Jesus, Bella! Yes or no?" he cried._

 _I laughed nervously and looked him in the eyes, "Yes."_

Edward seemed to let out an uneasy breath and a smile spread across his face. He reached down hugging me gently still being very aware of my belly.

"I cannot wait to get to know you and this little one better." He whispered, while looking down at my stomach.

"Neither can I."

He opened the passenger door making sure I was comfortable and waltzed back over to his side of the car.

"So, where to?" he pondered.

"Well, if it's not too much to ask I'd like to stop by my best friend's house to pick up the spare key I gave her, so that I can get into my apartment."

"No problem, here," he said handing me his phone, "Put her address in the GPS."

I took his phone quickly typing in the information.

We pulled in front of the tall building and he glanced out the windshield and smirked.

"That's funny… my sister lives in this complex."

"How weird." I commented.

We were greeted by a polite doorman and quickly made our way through the lobby. Edward reached out and pushed the call button for the elevator. I stepped onto the elevator and pressed the floor button while Edward was looking down at his phone. The doors slid open and we both stepped out walking side by side down the hall. I stopped in front of door number 105 and rang the doorbell. Not even five seconds later she swung the door open.

"Bella! What are you doing here," she squealed, "And with my brother?"

"Hello Alice." Edward smirked.

"What's going on here? Is there something I don't know, Edward Anthony?" Alice demanded.

"I'm just as confused as you are Ali." I deadpanned. Alice and I both turned to Edward expecting an explanation.

"So, spill mister! Or else I can have Mom on the phone in thirty seconds and I'll tell you have a girl with you." Alice threatened.

"Okay,okay! Sheesh!" he cringed, "I just met Bella about an hour ago because she was having car troubles and I decided to see if I could help."

Alice snorted, shaking her head, "You work on a car? That's a good one Eddie."

"You know how much I hate it when you call me that."

"Whatever. That still does not explain why she is here with you right now."

I finally spoke up, "Well, since neither one of us could figure out the problem with my car I asked Edward if he could drive me to a friend's house to pick up my spare key since I don't have my own keys… that's a whole other story that I don't feel like getting into at the moment. We made a quick pit stop to get some food because Nugget was hungry and now here we are."

"Alright, well there you have it." Alice sighed, "Do you want to come in a stay for a bit?"

"I really should be getting home, I am exhausted after the hellish day I have had. I appreciate the offer though, maybe tomorrow? I'm off, we can have a girl's day. Once I get my car towed to a mechanic and get my crap out of the car." I mumbled.

"It's a date, Mama Bells." she agreed.

"Oh Jesus, would you stop calling me that?!" I cried.

"You secretly love it."

"No. I. Don't." I hissed.

"Whatever Isabella." she teased. "Here is your key. Do you need me to drive you home?"

"No, I've got it Alice." Edward hissed, glaring down at Alice.

The height difference was quite comical.

"Okay, crabby! Drive safe & take care of my best friend Edward!"

"Will do."

We walked hand in hand down to his car. It was relatively quiet besides the radio playing softly and the hushed purr of Edward's car.

"It's quite ironic that Alice is your sister and my best friend yet we have never met each other. Now that I think about it, she has mentioned you a few times. I guess I never really paid much attention, I tend to zone out when Alice gets real chatty." I spoke.

"I could say the same." He smiled.

Once we reached my apartment building I was expecting him to just let me out and he'd drive away, but he insisted on walking me to my door.

Once again, he took my hand and I lead us toward the elevator and then to my door. I pulled the key Alice had given me out of Edward's coat pocket and put it into the lock and turned the key but it wouldn't unlatch the lock.

"What the hell?!" I'd had enough today and was about to go psychotic.

"Relax Bella. Are you sure that it's the right key?"

"Of course it's the right key, why would she give me the wrong one?" I huffed.

I yanked the key out of the slot examining it, it had a different logo than mine had. Then I realized that she had indeed given me the wrong key.

"This is the key to Alice's apartment, she must have given it to me by mistake." I was on the verge of tears again.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll figure this out." He murmured, cupping my face and leaning down to look into my eyes.

I nodded, "Okay."

I walked back down to the lobby with Edward and went in search of the maintenance man.

"Hey Stanley, do you think you could let me into apartment? I locked my keys in my car and Alice gave me the wrong key. It's a really long story." I explained.

"Sure thing, Miss Bella. What unit are you in?" He smiled.

"96."

"Alright, let me grab your key and I will meet you upstairs."

Once we made it back to my door we waited for a few minutes and then at long last I was in my apartment.

"Thank you, Stanley!" I called out.

"No problem."

I pulled on Edward's hand leading him into my apartment. I glanced around quickly making sure that I hadn't left a mess earlier this morning. I was relieved to find a fairly tidy living space.

"This is nice Bella. Very cozy." Edward commented.

"Thank you. Can I get you anything?" I wondered.

"No, thank you. I should probably get going, you need your beauty sleep and I have work in the morning." he explained.

"Always the gentlemen." I teased.

"I'm trying, but you make it surprisingly difficult."

"Oh right, my pudgy little self." I scoffed.

"Anyways, little Miss Stubborn. I've made reservations for us tomorrow evening at a great little Italian restaurant. "

"So, that's what you were doing in the elevator on the way up to Alice's place. That sounds awesome though, I can't wait."

"I will be here to pick you up at 7."

"Okay." I murmured, blushing.

I walked him over to the door and stepped outside.

"Well, thank you for saving me today. I have no idea what I would've done without you."

"I'm more than happy to have helped, Bella."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered.

We were both looking at each other and you could feel the tension in the air and then before I realized what had happened, he leaned down and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Good night, Bella." he smiled, tracing his fingers down my jaw with a feather light touch.

"Good night." I stammered.

He scooted me inside and made sure I locked the door before leaving. I scurried over to the window which faced the main street outside my complex and waited for Edward to make it to his car so that I could watch him leave. Once he pulled away from the curb, I watched his taillights fade in the distance and I turned around, facing my living room and squealed like a young teenager. I couldn't believe this was happening and there was a small voice on my head that told me this was too good to be true which I promptly decided to ignore.

After I changed into pajamas and got into bed and laid there thinking about all the crazy events that had taken place that day. What started as one of the worst days ended as an incredible one. I fell asleep with a wide, goofy grin on my face.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay, I know, I have MIA for quite some time now! Don't hate me too much! I have been traveling out of state since the beginning of September and my birthday was in August so I simply could not find the time to write this chapter for you. I am finally home and will not be traveling until Christmas so my time should be open for a lot of writing. As I mentioned before this is not a prewritten story so it takes me a good amount of time to get these posted for you and I wanted to make this a good chapter since I've been gone for so long.**

 **ANYWAYS, what do you think? We learned a little bit more about Edward, and they are going on their first date! They grow up so fast! *tear* Next chapter will be Alice and Bella's girls day and E & B's date. I hope to hear some feedback from you.**

 **Until next time, leave me some love xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As If She's My Own**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously...**

 _"Well, thank you for saving me today. I have no idea what I would've done without you."_

 _"I'm more than happy to have helped, Bella."_

 _"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered._

 _We were both looking at each other and you could feel the tension in the air and then before I realized what had happened, he leaned down and lightly kissed my cheek._

 _"Good night, Bella." he smiled, tracing his fingers down my jaw with a feather light touch._

 _"Good night." I stammered._

 _He scooted me inside and made sure I locked the door before leaving. I scurried over to the window which faced the main street outside my complex and waited for Edward to make it to his car so that I could watch him leave. Once he pulled away from the curb, I watched his taillights fade in the distance and I turned around, facing my living room and squealed like a young teenager. I couldn't believe this was happening and there was a small voice on my head that told me this was too good to be true which I promptly decided to ignore._

 _After I changed into pajamas and got into bed and laid there thinking about all the crazy events that had taken place that day. What started as one of the worst days ended as an incredible one. I fell asleep with a wide, goofy grin on my face._

When I woke up the following morning, I reached over to my nightstand, grabbing my now fully charged cell phone. I noticed that I had a new message from an unknown number. I quickly came to the realization that it was Edward.

 _Good morning Bella, I hope you got some rest after your terrible day yesterday. I can't wait to see you tonight for our date. Have fun with Alice. I'll pick you up at 6. ;) ~E_

I smiled reading his sweet words, replying:

 _Good morning Edward, I did sleep well! I am excited to see you as well. ~B_

I turned on my television watching the news, but quickly changed the channel shuddering from the anxiety that was sure to ensue if I continued to watch it. I ended up watching cartoons whilst gently massaging circles on my belly. I might as well get used to watching these mindless animated shows.

I must have fallen back to sleep because the next thing I remember was being awoken by my phone ringing. The caller id told me it was Alice. I rolled my eyes answering it.

"Hello Ali." I sighed.

"Good morning Bella! Did I wake you up?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but it's fine." I said, stretching.

"I'm on my way over to your place so that we can go get your car towed to a mechanic and afterwards we can get mani-pedis and maybe pick up an outfit for your date with my big brother!" she squealed.

"Ummm, uhh… Edward told you about that?!" I choked.

"Of course he did! He tells me everything and he sucks at keeping secrets."

"Alright, you can give me advice and help me pick an outfit, but I want to get ready myself. I'm a big girl, Alice."

"Okay." she pouted.

"So, I'll be ready in 15 minutes. I'll meet you down in the lobby."

"Sounds good."

I hopped out of bed, quickly taking care of business in the bathroom. I skipped over to my closet throwing on my favorite UW hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans.

Alice went above and beyond making sure that I had trendy maternity clothes, she said the day I wear mom jeans is the day hell freezes over.

I threw my hair up into a high ponytail and snatched up my few belongings. I thanked the heavens that my front door locked automatically from the inside and I walked down to the lobby. I hoped when I came back later, I'd have my keys.

I met Alice outside right as she was pulling up to the curb.

"Hey, Bells! How are you feeling today?" Alice chirped.

"A little queasy." I admitted.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"No." I replied sheepishly.

"Ugh! Bella, you have to eat! You're feeding two now!"

"Like I could forget."

"Let's go get your car taken care of and then we're getting lunch."

"Alright, Boss."

We met with the towing company and they gave me all the information I needed on where my car was being taken. I finally got my purse and keys back which I was oddly excited for, then we drove downtown to one of my favorite sandwich shops, Bakeman's restaurant. I ordered my usual, which consisted of: smoked turkey, tomato, gouda cheese and avocado, all on rye bread.

After getting pampered at the salon Alice and I spent most of the day walking around the mall. Of course it took much longer than necessary because Alice has a shopping addiction, but I did have a pretty awesome outfit for my date tonight. I had bought a black knee-length lacy dress and some low wedges to match. I even splurged a little on some makeup to go with the clothes. We somehow managed to leave the mall with 7 bags between the two of us. I'm still trying to figure out how we bought so much. What can I say, I'm an impulse shopper; which is why I hate shopping.

Alice and I made it back to my apartment and helped me carry my bags upstairs..

"Have fun tonight, Bella. Not too much, though." she winked.

I just shook my head blushing as I shoved her out the door.

"I will text you after I get home. Other than that, please don't blow my phone up demanding a play by play."

"Sounds reasonable." Alice left me with a parting hug.

I went to my room to begin to put my things away from my shopping adventure. I made sure to hang up my dress and put the rest of the outfit together so I wasn't wasting time looking for it later.

I spent far too much time fussing over my unmanageable hair and decided to leave down in loose curls. I kept my makeup fairly simple, I was actually pretty impressed with my smoky eye. After adding a nude lipstick and some mascara I was good to go.

Of course I was ready early and looking at the clock I realized that Edward wouldn't be here to pick me up for at least thirty minutes. So I went and sat and the couch taking my shoes with me because I was not going to put them on until the last possible second. I've always hated wearing shoes, but add swollen feet to the mix and I was the poster child of barefoot and pregnant.

Now that my mind wasn't occupied I started to get anxious about my date with Edward. What if this didn't end well? What if it goes great and there might actually be potential for us? Was I ready to be in a relationship? Was I even ready to be a mother? Let alone someone's girlfriend?

A soft knock on the door pulled me from my racing mind.

"Well, Bella, it's now or never… here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself as I hobbled over to the door.

I checked to see who it was through the peephole, out of I confirmed it was Edward I apprehensively opened the door.

Before me stood the most handsome man I'd ever seen, I think he get's better looking every time I see him. Whew! I was one lucky woman!

"Wow, Bella! You look absolutely stunning!" Edward said, smiling broadly.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well." I blushed deeply, casting my eyes downward.

I motioned for him to come in and then I noticed he was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers. He handed them to me asking if I had a vase to put them in.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just got an assortment." he told me as he dug around my cabinets, looking right at home. A girl could get used to seeing that gorgeous man in her kitchen.

I was getting was too far ahead of myself, let's get through the first date and then we'll think about other things.

"These are beautiful, Edward. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, bellissima."

I was quite literally swooning.

"Um, I just have to put my shoes on and then we can leave." I stated, stumbling over the couch. I felt butterflies floating around in my belly and it wasn't my nugget this time.

I reached down slipping my feet into my black wedges, I got them on my foot easy enough but was struggling with the buckle around my ankle. I could only stand be hunched over for so long before I had to sit back up to catch my breath. I was constantly getting winded by the smallest of tasks.

I was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

Edward graciously came over seconds later, getting down on his knees to help me fasten the buckles. As he stood back up he grabbed my hands and helped me to stand. Even in heels, he still managed to tower over me.

"Thank you for helping me. I can only imagine how helpless I'll be in a few months." I sighed.

"It's no problem at all, Bella. I hope to be there to help you in every way I possibly can." he whispered, brushing my hair away from my face.

If I didn't look away now, I was certain that we'd never leave my apartment. I grudgingly tore my eyes away from his, grabbing my purse and cell phone as we made our to the door.

"Are you ready gorgeous?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I eagerly took hold of it, "Yes."

.

.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the latest update! I know I mentioned earlier that I would have E &B's date in this chapter, but I thought I would dedicate an entire chapter to just them. So, I PROMISE chapter 5 will be their date night! I also was wondering how you would feel about possibly starting a blog for pic teasers and such… yay or nay? Let me know in a review or tweet me your thoughts on the blog twiwriter17**

 **Anyways, what are your thoughts on chapter 4? Leave me a review!**

 **Until next time - xo**


	5. Chapter 5

As If She's My Own

Chapter 5

Previously...

 _"Thank you for helping me. I can only imagine how helpless I'll be in a few months." I sighed._

 _"It's no problem at all, Bella. I hope to be there to help you in every way I possibly can." he whispered, brushing my hair away from my face._

 _If I didn't look away now, I was certain that we'd never leave my apartment. I grudgingly tore my eyes away from his, grabbing my purse and cell phone as we made our to the door._

 _"Are you ready gorgeous?" he asked, holding out his hand._

 _I eagerly took hold of it, "Yes."_

We walked hand in hand to the elevator and out to his car. After holding my door open for me he walked over to the driver's side and we set off toward our destination.

I was watching Edward as he drive trying to familiarize myself with his features and mannerisms. I didn't know how long I'd been ogling him until we came to a stoplight and he looked over at me with a smirk.

"How long are you going to stare at me Bella?"

I immediately averted my gaze to my lap, cheeks flaming an obnoxious shade of red.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Edward tilted my head back up gently, locking eyes with me,

"Don't apologize Bellisima. If I could stare at you constantly then I would, but I don't think causing a car accident is on the agenda."

As if on cue the car behind us honked their horn at us.

"See, you distract me." he laughed and stepped on the gas.

My cheeks flamed up again as I giggled.

We pulled into the parking lot and made our way to the entrance. Once Edward and I went inside we were greeted by an older gentlemen who immediately seated us at a private booth.

I glanced around the restaurant noticing how extravagant this place was, I quickly began to feel out of place and underdressed.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I mumbled.

The server came to our table taking our drink order, I asked for water. When she returned, she handed us our menus telling us to take our time. I opened the menu up and seeing the prices of the entrees my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. I quickly closed the menu and set it back down on the table.

"Did you decide on something?" Edward wondered.

"No, no I'm not very hungry I think I'll just have a salad."

"Bella, What is it?" he pressed.

"It's nothing." I whispered, feeling my throat tighten and tears well up in my eyes.

The server came to take our orders but Edward brushed her off asking for some privacy. He put a finger under my chin, lifting my face. I refused to make eye contact, I was beyond mortified.

"Please look at me Bella, tell me what's wrong?"

I felt one lone tear slip out and fall down my cheek. He quickly swiped it away and kissed where the tear had fallen.

"Edward, I… I feel so out of place right now, and I can't let you fork out this much money for a first date." I whispered, nearly choking on tears.

"Why not? I want to spoil you, and let you know how special you are."

"Because I don't want you wasting money on something that quite possibly has no future! This was pointless, I should have never agreed to this. I'm sorry Edward. I can't. I'm so sorry!" I wailed, grabbing my purse and making a run for the exit.

I burst through the door and just started walking toward the main street, once I knew where I was I'd call Alice to pick me up. I couldn't face Edward, I was too humiliated after what I'd just done. I was such an idiot.

I was almost to the main street when I heard a car slow down right next to me. I didn't even need to look at the vehicle to know who it was.

The passenger window rolled down and I saw Edward leaning across the center console.

"Jesus Bella, you scared the shit out of me. You can't just disappear like that. Please get in the car. It's getting cold and dark."

"I don't want to." I replied stubbornly.

Edward sighed heavily, "Please Bella. We don't have to go back to the restaurant, we can go somewhere of your choosing. Please don't end this before It's even started." he pleaded.

I caved in because I couldn't stand the thought of hurting him. I stepped down from the curb getting into his car. He handed over his coat and wrapped me up.

"Thank you." I said.

"Where would you like to go?" he smiled at me.

An idea popped into my head and I smiled. I rattled off directions to my favorite little take out spot.

"I hope you like Chinese food."

"I love Chinese food." Edward assured me.

We pulled up along the curb, right outside. I snatched my purse and was about to get out of the car when Edward stopped me.

"Here," He said, handing me his credit card, "At least let me pay, Bella. It's the least I can do."

"Fine." I huffed.

I scurried inside, out of the brisk air. I was greeted by the older couple that owned the small restaurant.

"Good evening, what can I get for you?" the woman asked.

I prattled out my order and I got a little bit of everything; not sure what Edward liked. I met the woman at the register and she rang me up.

Once I was all set I carried the food out to Edward's car. I handed him back his card and the receipt.

"Where to now?" he wondered.

"My apartment."

"Okay."

We were back at my place in under 10 minutes. Edward carried all of the food up and somehow still managed to take hold of my hand while we made our way up to my apartment. I fished my keys out of my purse and hurriedly unlocked the door.

"Just go ahead and set that down on the table and I'll grab plates and silverware." I urged.

I quickly kicked off my shoes, thanking the heavens that I didn't have to wear them anymore. I bustled into the kitchen grabbing the plates and silverware. and I set everything down on the table.

"Oh! Can i get you anything to drink?" I asked.

"Just sit Bellisima, I'll get it." he pulled out the chair for me and walked into the kitchen. I was really starting to like his little nickname for me.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Iced tea, please."

He walked back seconds later carrying two glasses of tea for us.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Of course."

We dished up our plates and ate in relative silence for a few minutes.

I set fork down before speaking up, "I'm sorry for ruining our first date, Edward. I didn't mean to have such a meltdown especially in public like that. I could've handled the situation differently."

"Nonsense, it's my fault. I didn't bother to think about whether or not you'd uncomfortable with something that lavish so soon in our relationship." he countered.

"It's okay, I am still sorry for being such an emotional wreck." I laughed.

"Don't worry, it comes with the territory. However, I want you to know that I fully intend on spoiling you because you deserve it. I'd like there to be a future for us, so please let me take care of you Bella."

"Only under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to let me spoil you too." I giggled.

"You've got yourself a deal."

We finished eating and then headed over to the couch. We talked for well over an hour; just getting to know the little things about each other. I told him about my parents and how they got married when they found out I was on my way. I told him about how they still bicker like children but are absolutely head over heels for each other to this day. I briefly mentioned high school, how I was at the top of my class but somehow managed to get nudged out of valedictorian by Angela Weber. And I glossed over my idiotic period with nugget's sperm donor.

Edward's life is much more interesting than mine. He talked about growing up with Alice and how he occasionally thought about strangling her. He told me that he played baseball and soccer in high school. He mentioned that after he graduated with his degree he wanted to pursue a career in teaching. When Edward talked about his parents you could see in his eyes the adoration he had for them. Esme and Carlisle sounded like the most amazing couple. They clearly had an awesome family. I hoped I would meet them sometime in the future.

Our conversation had all but ceased and we decided to flip on the television and surf the channels. I laid my head on Edward's chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you for an amazing night, Edward. I'm sorry about earlier."

"Stop apologizing," he griped, "I had a great time as well. I'm glad I got to know you better. And I can't wait to learn more about you and your little one." he said tickling my belly, nugget kicked where Edward was touching me.

Edward looked up at me in awe, "I've never felt a baby kick before."

He continued to hold his hand on my belly and nugget just kicked away. I couldn't help but smile at this little moment. Nugget approved of Edward.

Nugget's kicking eased up and Edward looked up at me and before I had time to react he leaned down and captured my lips with his. He pulled away briefly, stroking my face before diving back in and kissing me until neither one of us could breathe. He continued placing small kisses down my jaw while I gasped for air. I had never been kissed like that before. He kissed all the way back up my neck and jaw placing one last kiss on my lips before laying his forehead against mine.

"Oh, Bella, you're going to be the death of me."

"I could say the same to you."

After a few minutes of tender kisses and touches I laid my head down on his chest again while he played with my hair. I started to drift off and the last thing I remember was Edward lightly kissing my hair and whispering,

"Goodnight gorgeous girl. Sleep well."

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back! It's been quite some time since my last update. I hope that you're all doing well. As promised, this chapter was dedicated to Edward and Bella's date, I'm sure most of you weren't expecting it to go the way that it did. However, I hope you still enjoyed it and it did end happily so that's all that matters, right?! E&B are just too cute for me to handle!

Drop me a review, I always appreciate it!

Until next time. -xo


	6. Chapter 6

**As If She's My Own**

 **Chapter 6**

Previously…

 _After a few minutes of tender kisses and touches I laid my head down on his chest again while he played with my hair. I started to drift off and the last thing I remember was Edward lightly kissing my hair and whispering,_

 _"Goodnight gorgeous girl. Sleep well."_

When I woke up the next morning I was completely disoriented. I sat up realizing that I was alone and in my bed. I peaked under the covers happy to find that I was still in my dress from last night. I noticed a folded sheet of paper on my bedside table. I reached over and turned the lamp on as I read it.

 _Bellisima, I trust that you slept well. You fell asleep and looked so peaceful I couldn't find it in myself to wake you up. I carried you to bed but I didn't think you'd be comfortable with me changing you into pajamas. I hope to hear from you soon. I get out of class around one o'clock, I'll call you then. ~Edward_

I smiled at his sweet words and was very grateful that he was gentleman enough to not take advantage of the fact that I was completely zonked and change my clothes.

I looked at my phone seeing that it was just after nine in the morning. I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen to put together some breakfast. My options were pretty slim so I decided that I'd have to go grocery shopping today since tomorrow I had my ultrasound appointment. I giggled at the thought but also felt dejected; I was still upset that I'd have to go alone. I really needed to look at the brightside because I was going to find out if my nugget was a girl or a boy.

I remembered that I had to pick up my car from the mechanic's shop which was only a few blocks away, so I decided to just walk; I needed the exercise anyways.

After I finished my measly breakfast I hopped in the shower and quickly threw on a baggy sweater and yoga pants. I grabbed my purse and keys locking up my apartment as I went.

It was sunny and breezy in Seattle a nice change from the typical rainy weather. It only took me ten minutes to reach the mechanic's shop.

I walked inside giving the woman working the front desk my information. She gave me a review on the work that they'd done on my car and then gave me a total. I handed her my debit card not really paying attention to anyone else; I was just excited to have my car back. Once she handed me a receipt and my car keys I was on my way.

I hopped in my seat and it started up perfectly. I drove over to Whole Foods to stock up on my essentials. I parked my car and was grabbing a shopping cart when my phone started to ring.

I pulled it out of my purse and smiled, it was Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm great Edward, thanks for tucking me in last night." I blushed.

"No problem, what are you up to?"

"I'm actually walking into Whole Foods right now."

"No way! I'm pulling into the parking lot as we speak!"

"Ummm, okay. I'll, uh, I'll meet you in the front of the store."

"Sounds great."

The line went dead and I pulled the phone away from my ear and it was then that I caught sight of my appearance. I wasn't planning on seeing him today so I felt a sudden onset of panic.

I was in frumpy shapeless clothes, not that I had much of a shape right now anyways. My hair was thrown up in a messy bun and not a trace of makeup on. I cringed internally, _this is so bad!_ I thought to myself. I could see him walking through the parking lot towards me, he hadn't noticed me yet.

We locked eyes briefly and a glorious smile spread across his face, of course he looked perfect; much to my chagrin.

The space between us was closing rapidly and I just had to accept the fact that Edward was going to see me like this. He immediately wrapped his arms around me placing a kiss on my temple when he reached me.

"Hey Bella! This is a nice surprise." he beamed.

"Hey…" I looked down at my feet, "Sorry about my appearance. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous Bella!"

"Yeah right!" I retorted, elbowing him.

"You really do. It's refreshing to see a woman who looks equally stunning with or without makeup."

"Well, thank you."

He grabbed himself a cart and we walked inside.

"So would you like to stay for dinner tonight, Edward?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" he said, delighted.

I made my around the store picking up what I needed for dinner and anything else I'd needed for the next week.

It was a fairly quiet event and it didn't take too long to finish up our shopping. As we made our way to the front of the store to checkout I saw someone that made my stomach drop and stop me right in my tracks. Edward noticing my distress walked up beside me wrapping his arm around me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's him... it's my ex." I stammered.

I was silently praying that he wouldn't see me, I don't think I could handle this right now. As I was turning around to find somewhere to hide I heard his sickening voice.

"Izzy?" he called, I tensed at the name.

I reluctantly turned around and plastered a staged smile on my face.

"My name is Bella. You know I hate that nickname."

"Still feisty, I see."

"What do you want, James?"

"Just wanted to say hello." he snickered, as he looked me up and down then over to Edward.

"Well, if that's all, I should be going." I growled.

"I see you haven't gotten rid of your little problem."

"No, James I didn't get the abortion you suggested and my child is not a 'problem' it's a blessing but you'll never understand that. I'm taking responsibility for my actions. I also happen to love this child, even if you don't." I glowered, my breath catching in my throat.

"Why would I love a baby that's not even mine? Bella, we both know you were a little slut back in your sorority days and we both know that baby is not mine. I bet you don't even know who the father is." he laughed.

Edward stepped in front of me blocking my view of James, but I could hear his low menacing voice.

"You need to watch you tone, I don't know you very well but based on what I've heard you're quite the asshole. So, why don't you take your cowardly self and get the fuck out of here."

"So, she's fucking you now? She was always a firecracker in the sack. Is she satisfying your needs?" He shot back.

Edward got right in James' face and point his finger at his chest.

"You don't deserve her, you never did. She deserves someone who cares about her and her baby, even if it isn't mine. You're a deadbeat father and you'll never have the honor of knowing your child and knowing Bella like I do! I give a shit, unlike you. Get the fuck away from her and if you ever come near her again, I'll make sure you regret it." Edward snarled.

I was pulling on Edward's arm trying to get us out of here before things got violent.

"Come on Edward, he's not worth it. Just let him go." I urged.

Edward looked down at me, his expression softened and he backed away from James but stared at him as he walked away.

We quickly paid for our groceries and high tailed it out to our cars. Edward helped me load my car up and promised that after he dropped off his groceries at his house he'd meet me at my place.

As I drove home, I thanked my lucky stars that the situation didn't cause too much of a scene. I was on edge the entire time I drove home. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I ran into James' after not hearing from him in over 5 months and the reality that Edward was there and got into it with him only made it that much worse.

I was in a daze as I pulled into the parking garage and hauled my groceries into the elevator and down the hallway to my door. I put all of my groceries away and got myself a glass of water to try and calm my now queasy stomach. It wasn't more than 10 minutes later that I heard a light knock at the door.

"Come in." I called, faintly.

Edward walked in and quietly shut the door behind him. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside me, pulling me into his lap.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that douche at the store today." Edward whispered.

"No, don't apologize. I'm the one that should be sorry. I am so humiliated that happened. I understand if pursuing any type of relationship with me is completely ruined. I wouldn't want to deal with all of this. I get it if you're overwhelmed. No hard feelings." I whimpered, hardly holding back my tears.

"Bella, I don't know what it's going to take for you to understand that I want to be with you. I understand what I am getting myself into and I know that sometimes it may be hard but that's okay. I'm fine with that because I think that you're worth it. It's going to be overwhelming for both of us at times but I want to work on it with you. Together."

"Thank you for saying that, Edward. I want to work on things together too. I appreciate you telling me that." I smiled, "Just promise me something, please?"

"Anything."

"Don't stay with me because you feel obligated to, if this ever becomes too much for you please tell me. I wouldn't hold it against you."

"I promise Bella. But I honestly don't think you could ever scare me away." he scoffed.

"We'll see about that." I giggled.

For the rest of the day Edward and I just hung out, we watched a movie; well Edward watched a movie. I fell asleep about 20 minutes in and Edward had to wake me up when it was over. Much to my embarrassment I had drooled on Edward, but of course he was far too gracious and just brushed it off.

"I'm going to start dinner." I stated, standing up and stretching my arms up above my head.

My sweater had ridden up a bit and I realized that Edward had a nice view of my swollen stomach. I quickly yanked it down flushing in shame. He just continued to stare at me with the strangest look on his face, almost a look of awe.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful, ethereal woman I've ever met in my life."

I just shook my head and laughed, walking into the kitchen, "And you are full of it!"

I went into the kitchen and got out all the ingredients I needed to make our meal. I kneeled down to get a pan out and when I turned around Edward was standing there.

"Agh! You scared the bejeezus out of me!" I squealed putting my hand over my chest.

"I'm sorry." he said, trying to muffle is laughs and failing entirely.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"Sure, you can cut up the chicken breasts and then put them in this skillet." I said, pointing to the pan on the stove.

We worked together quietly as he cut the chicken and I minced garlic and chopped mushrooms. I scraped everything into the skillet and Edward added the chicken. While the chicken was sauteing I put a pot of water on to boil for the pasta. I also started to quickly whip up my grandmother's homemade alfredo sauce.

Once everything was finished I threw it all together in one pan stirring it together to combine and I served us a small side salad. I carried the plates over to the table while Edward got us drinks. This was the strangest feeling, almost like we were an old married couple having dinner together like any normal day. I brushed that thought off. _Marriage, with Edward?! Pshhhhh!_

Edward joined me at the table setting down two glasses of water.

"You don't have to drink water just because I can't have alcohol. There's a bottle of wine in the fridge and I think there's a beer or two somewhere in the back."

"It's not a problem Bella." he said.

We quickly dug into our food, clearly famished. Edward and I ate in mostly silence with the occasion glance or comment. I finished just before Edward and I sat back rubbing my belly in content.

"That was fantastic Bella.I didn't know you could cook so well."

"Thank you, I learned from my mom and grandmother." I beamed.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the week?" he wondered.

"Well, tomorrow I have an appointment at noon to find out the sex of the baby, which I'm having mixed emotions about since I have to go alone but I'm also very excited to know whether it's a boy or girl because I can finally start picking out a name. On Saturday I have a six hour shift at the library, Sunday I'm off since they're closed, obviously. And Monday I work again." I sighed.

"I'm sorry that you have to go alone Bella. Unless it makes you too uncomfortable I'd love to go with you to your appointment tomorrow." he smiled.

"Really?" I cried.

"Yes, I'd be so happy if you'd let me tag along."

"Of course you can come Edward, thank you so much for offering. This really means the world to me!" I cried, launching myself at him.

"No, thank you." he whispered into my hair.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Surprise update for you, I hope you enjoyed. I'm very excited for the upcoming events in this story! So, we found out who the baby's father is, what are your thoughts and what did you think about the little situation at the store?**

 **Chapter 7 will be the ultrasound appointment AND a small time lapse. I can't wait!**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love some feedback.**

 **Drop me a review!**

 **Until next time! -xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**As If She's My Own**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Previously…_

" _I'm sorry that you have to go alone Bella. Unless it makes you too uncomfortable I'd love to go with you to your appointment tomorrow." he smiled._

" _Really?" I cried._

" _Yes, I'd be so happy if you'd let me tag along."_

" _Of course you can come Edward, thank you so much for offering. This really means the world to me!" I cried, launching myself at him._

" _No, thank you." he whispered into my hair._

Edward left shortly after dinner because I was falling asleep mid-sentence. I'd walked him to the door where he kissed my softly and I remember floating back to my bedroom turning off the lights as I went and falling straight into bed.

My alarm clock startled me awake this morning. My irritation was quickly washed away with pure excitement; I couldn't wait to find out the gender of my little nugget. I was already toying around with a few names in my head.

I hopped out of bed and hustled into the bathroom to take care of business, I swear being pregnant has made my bladder shrink to the size of a skittle. After I showered and threw on an outfit I went into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. AS i was sitting down with my cup of tea and bagel I heard my phone buzzing in my soon as I registered the name on the caller I.D. a silly grin spread across my face.

"Good morning, Edward." I said.

"Good morning to you, Bella. How did you sleep?"

"I slept good, but I'm just so excited about today." I smiled.

"I know, bellisima. I am excited as well. What time should I pick you up?" Edward asked.

"I have to be there at 10 o'clock so I think that if you pick me up at nine-thirty that should give us plenty of time to get there and find parking."

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Edward."

"Goodbye beautiful." he murmured.

The phone went dead and I just sat there smiling like an idiot.

Once I snapped out of my Edward induced stupor I cleaned up my dishes and decided to watch some TV while I waited for Edward to pick me up.

I'm not sure how long I sat there but I jumped when I heard a light knock from the door. I got up, checking the peephole before opening the front door. I was greeted with the warmest of smiles; Edward never fails to give me butterflies.

"Hello Bella." Edward whispered, leaning down to kiss my temple.

"Hey." I murmured, blushing.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just grab my things." I responded.

I hoisted my purse up onto my shoulder while checking to make sure I had the correct paperwork for my appointment and grabbed a coat off of the rack beside the door.

Once I was satisfied that I had everything taken care of Edward followed me out the door as I locked up my apartment. We walked in relative silence down the hall and in the elevator with the occasional smile and touch. Edward stepped in front of me to open the car door for me, closing it once I was settled in the seat. I watched as he walked briskly around the front of the car and got in on the driver side.

Edward immediately started the car and turned up the heat. It was unseasonably cold for early October.

"It seems a little colder than normal today." he observed as he pulled out into traffic.

"Hmmm." I mumbled lowly.

"You're pretty quiet this morning; almost distracted. Do you have a lot on your mind?" he pried.

"Well of course, I'm just overly excited to find out the gender and I've been juggling a few named around in my head. It's a lot of responsibility naming a child; let alone raising one. I'm having the worst time trying to commit to a name…" I trailed off, "I've also been thinking a lot about what's going to happen when the baby is born and how it will affect him or her not having their father in their life." I was beginning to get worked up and I could feel my throat tightening and the onset of tears.

"Bella, it's going to be okay, " Edward soothed, "You're going to be an amazing mother to your child. You don't need to have someone who's completely unsupportive like James. You and your baby deserve much better than that."

I nodded leaning over to lay my head on his shoulder.

"I just want to make sure that I'm making the right choices for my baby. I hope that by completely cutting James out of my life is the right decision. I don't want my child to grow up and resent me because I thought I was protecting them at the time."

We were pulling into the parking lot as I finished my little speech.

Edward pulled into a spot fairly close to the front and swiftly turned the car off. He reached over taking my hands. He looked up making direct eye contact with me before speaking,

"Bella, whatever decisions you make for your child I will fully support and stand by you one hundred percent of the way. You have a maternal gut instinct to protect your baby; whatever you deem fit is the right choice. You're so incredible Bella; don't ever second guess your decisions while protecting your offspring."

I looked down at my hands, which were folded in my lap. I was trying to hold it together and failing entirely.

"Thank you Edward. You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that I wasn't making a terrible call and in turn, setting my child up for failure."

"You could never do that. Now, come on! Let's go find out whether it's a prince or princess in your tummy." he said, as he got out of the car and jogged around to the passenger side to open my door.

"You know? It isn't entirely necessary to do that every time we go some place." I giggled.

"Oh, I know Bella; but I enjoy being a gentleman and my mother would have my ass if she found out I wasn't the perfect gentleman she and my father raised." he said, laughing.

After I signed myself in I sat down next to Edward and waited for what seemed like an hour but in reality it had only been 15 minutes.

"Isabella Swan?" called a nurse.

"Finally!" I huffed under my breath.

Edward tried to hide his smile, but failed.

After the nurse weighed me we were ushered into an exam room and the nurse quickly took my blood pressure and temperature.

"The doctor will be in shortly, have a nice day you two." the nurse breezed out of the room, leaving me to wait yet the doctor didn't take very long.

"Good morning Miss Swan."

"Good morning, Dr. Hanson." I greeted.

"So today is the big day, eh? Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" she wondered.

"I'm just hoping for a healthy baby, the gender doesn't matter to me." I answered, smiling down at my stomach.

"Well, then! Let's get to the fun part, shall we?!"

I laid back onto the the bed and lifted my shirt, exposing my stomach. This time was different though, I didn't feel any sort of embarrassment. Instead I felt pride and pure happiness as I beamed down at the little one that was growing inside of me.

"This will be a little cold at first." Dr. Hanson warned.

I felt Edward grab my hand and lace our fingers together as we waited for an image to show up on the screen. The room was immediately flooded with the sound of nugget's rapid heart beat. I heard Edward gasp at the sound as he gripped my hand tighter in excitement.

Dr. Hanson showed us the baby's head, their little arms and legs. She also pointed out the little fluttering movement on the screen was in fact their heart.

"Okay, Miss Swan… Are you ready to no the sex of your little one?" she asked.

I felt my heartbeat speed up immensely and my hands got clammy. I gulped before nodding.

"Y-y- yes. I want to know the sex." I confirmed. I stared intently at the screen all while squeezing Edward's hand.

"See, between the legs there? You are having a baby girl!"

I couldn't help but smile as the tears of joy filled my eyes; blurring my vision. Edward leaned over kissing my temple and I turned to face him returning the favor.

"I can't wait to meet the little princess." he whispered.

"I'll let you get cleaned up while I print these out for you. Go ahead and meet me at the front desk when you're all done. Congratulations Miss Swan."

"Thank you." I smiled.

I sat in the car on the way back to my apartment and just stared at the sonogram pictures. Memorizing my daughter's profile and how she had her hands up hiding her face; being bashful like me.

It was then, sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's car that it came to me. My daughter's name would be Adelaide Harper Swan. I was already so much in love with my daughter.

"I'm so happy for you Bellisima." Edward hummed in my ear, "I cannot wait to meet her."

"Neither can I."

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Finally, chapter seven is here! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the writer's block has been really tough lately. I apologize for the long delay in updates, the last few months haven't been easy so I appreciate everyone's patience. Anyways, are you excited for Bella?! What do you think of her name? You'll find out more about her name and what it means to Bella in upcoming chapters. As always, please drop me a review and let me know your thoughts! Until next time… -xo**


End file.
